


[Filk] OTP, That Stands For Us

by klb



Series: Group 3 - Filk Broken Telephone 2020 [6]
Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Fans in Love, Filk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb
Summary: Happy endings only.
Series: Group 3 - Filk Broken Telephone 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910503
Comments: 26
Kudos: 22
Collections: Filk Broken Telephone (Pod_Together 2020), Pod_Together 2020





	[Filk] OTP, That Stands For Us

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt I got for Filk Broken Telephone was about two fans meeting through fic comments and, by the end, moving in together. Since a bunch of people who signed up for my Broken Telephone group had expressed interest in telling a serial story, I've made this song a direct sequel to that one. It's about the domestic life of two fans who are happily in a relationship and living together. I had lots of inspiration to draw on, since I know a lot of fans who are in incredibly happy relationships and/or marriages with other fans that they met online. This is dedicated to all of them!
> 
> I wanted to choose a song from a musical that not everybody would know, to get that song and musical more exposure. And pretty quickly it came to me that the song [BFF from Spongebob Squarepants: The Musical](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g1Tq-Pwxoho) would fit really nicely with this concept. As soon as I had the idea, the lyrics started pouring into my head and I *could not sleep* until I got them all written down. (By the way, the Spongebob musical is fantastic and was filmed and you can buy it from Nickelodeon and watch it RIGHT NOW if you want. I highly recommend doing so!)
> 
> When it came time to sing, I was able to find a lovely instrumental track, but it turned out that I'd either need to hit some uncomfortably high notes or some uncomfortably low notes or sort of weirdly switch keys throughout the song. So I went ahead and sang this a capella version that fit my voice better and I thought that was that. Untiiiiiiiiil the last minute, when I used my powers as Pod-Together mod to sneak a peak at my Broken Telephone group and realized that every other song had an instrumental track! So, in the name of people who might want to make a playlist of our little song cycle and who would want instrumentals for all of them, I put together an accompanied-by-piano version at the last minute after all. Two cakes!

## Streaming—A Capella

## Streaming—With Piano

## Download

  * [A capella](https://archive.org/download/otp-that-stands-for-us-a-capella/OTP%2C%20That%20Stands%20For%20Us%20%28a%20capella%29.mp3) | **Size:** 2 MB | **Duration:** 2:46
  * [With piano](https://archive.org/download/otp-that-stands-for-us-a-capella/OTP%2C%20That%20Stands%20For%20Us%20%28with%20piano%29.mp3) | **Size:** 1.9 MB | **Duration:** 2:42

  
---  
  
### Lyrics (To the tune of ["BFF" from Spongebob Squarepants: The Musical](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g1Tq-Pwxoho))

I get you  
And you get me  
Never thought I'd find a partner who could share this part of me  
Link my pseud  
On your AO3  
I will beta all your fic in perpetuity  
For richer and for poorer  
I'll kudos and adore ya  
OTP, that stands for us

Punch my leg  
While we watch TV  
Yelling at our favorite ships and spinning out a plot bunny  
That one's you  
Right, and this one's me  
Sometimes life is clearer thinking metaphorically  
Now all of our creations  
Become collaborations  
OTP, that stands for—

Ooh a fandom, check out this fandom  
Ooh a fandom, check out this fandom  
Ooh a fandom, check out this fandom  
Ooh a fandom—

Look another thing that you created with your beautiful brain  
Your talent is insane  
Look another thing that you created with your beautiful brain  
Your talent is insane  
Got me horny on main

Look at you  
Lucky me  
Baby, I'm so glad you came to this side of the screen  
Let's grab our cozy sweaters  
Curl up and watch Avengers  
OTP, that stands for us  
Stay by my side forever  
We just fan-work together  
OTP, that stands for us  
OTP, that stand for us  
OTP, that stands for—

Happy endings only

That stands for us!

**Author's Note:**

> Piano from [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1VgzFUS8U_E)


End file.
